The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 July 2018
00:03-35 Unfortunately I ahve seen no other wiki that does that. 00:04-15 What is "that"? 00:05-12 Written two word headings where the second word has lowercase letter as a beginning. 00:06-02 I suppose it depends. 00:06-10 Styling is different from Wiki to Wiki. 00:06-13 In other words, use isentence case. 00:06-17 Nope. 00:06-38 Now, I am sorry, 00:06-46 But an understudy needs to be found by the end of July. 00:07-00 That is sentence case. 00:07-08 I am sorry, 00:07-19 But I have hundreds of edits to patrol. 00:07-22 Going quiet for a while. 00:07-24 Do it. 00:07-29 Now, 00:07-33 Who would be a good fit? 00:07-38 Maybe one of the legends, Savoy, 00:07-41 masters* 00:07-42 could do it. 00:07-45 Or maybe 6F. 00:08-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:08-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:11-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:11-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:15-46 I am sorry, 00:15-52 but I will not get this done tonight. 00:17-59 Good. 00:18-14 I believe a Discussions post calling Applicants is in order. 00:18-28 Because if none is found the Wiki will be bruined. 00:18-29 Whoa- 00:18-35 https://kpop.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Moon_(Gyeongree)?redirect=no&rcid=76508 00:18-35 This girl is really hot. 00:18-44 wb Korra! o/ 00:18-55 wb Me! o/ 00:18-57 And sure, CS65. 00:19-02 But MoH said no. 00:19-07 Which means TDL is dead for the summer. 00:19-39 she look like a 4th year schoolgirl 00:19-54 Yeah sure. 00:20-04 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:20-41 Huh? 00:20-52 Afternoon sir. 00:20-53 Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:21-20 >Huh? 00:21-22 http://prntscr.com/k6jwuh 00:21-31 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:22-19 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:22-30 Hey (Robin) 00:22-33 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 00:22-33 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 00:22-55 Hey Q, Loud, and Falco! o/ 00:23-31 http://prntscr.com/k6jxbk 00:23-31 Same thing happened to me that time CCChatOverlord first banned me. 00:24-11 At first I thought it might've been because I viewed the contributions right when he unbanned 00:24-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:24-14 CCChatOverlord just bans for everything 00:24-33 (I viewed the log before it happened, then a couple seconds later clicked on the contributions after) 00:24-39 Oh no 00:24-43 Loud joined CC! 00:24-45 :P 00:24-50 Sad. 00:24-57 Huh??? 00:25-02 https://kpop.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/patrol 00:25-02 This is also sad. 00:25-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:25-27 How? 00:25-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:25-42 There's so many! 00:25-42 And much more as well! 00:26-01 You're the one who did it though! 00:26-14 Because they need to be patrolled! 00:26-21 Korra was your "Hi, Loud" comment delayed? 00:26-35 It sent right before you said "Yes?" 00:26-35 00:26-41 Sure. 00:26-45 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:27-24 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:27-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:34-32 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:34-44 If only MassPatrol worked properly, 00:34-47 That would be truly amazing. 00:35-37 Yeah. 00:35-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:36-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:36-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:36-55 Indeed, C.Syde65 00:36-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:37-28 Test. 00:38-38 Passed. 00:44-27 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:44-36 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:44-44 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:44-49 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:44-56 wb Falco! (hi) 00:45-06 #TimeToSpeakLikeSyde 00:45-32 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:48-25 lol. 00:48-32 lol. 00:57-43 Going AFK for a good while. 00:58-22 Sad. 01:00-01 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:00-08 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:00-35 Got 241 pages left to patrol. 01:00-35 I can get it done tonight if I continue to work on them. 01:01-28 Yeah, it's a giant thorn in the side. 01:05-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:05-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:05-29 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 01:05-37 Hell. 01:05-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:05-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:05-41 *Hello 01:05-43 LMAO. 01:06-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:09-58 Hey Jack! o/ 01:10-04 Sup? 01:14-46 ~ Bobjoe177 has joined the chat ~ 01:14-59 Hey Bobjoe. 01:15-09 hola 01:15-16 como estas 01:15-25 My bien, gracias. 01:15-29 *Muy 01:15-37 Spanish is fun, indeed. 01:15-59 thats about all the spanish i know lol 01:16-05 Lol. 01:16-24 What brings you here? 01:16-30 chase 01:16-40 Indeed, I invited him. 01:16-41 You know each other? 01:16-42 Ah. 01:16-45 Yes. 01:17-11 from a diff wiki 01:18-01 soooooooo 01:18-08 whats everyone up to 01:18-28 Chatting with you on our other wiki, a syou already know. 01:18-55 haha 01:20-04 Lol. 01:20-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:21-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:21-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:21-32 I'm currently doing stuff in Microsoft Paint. 01:21-35 Hey Korra! o/ 01:21-43 ~ Bobjoe177 has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet") ~ 01:21-44 ~ Bobjoe177 has left the chat ~ 01:21-51 What? 01:21-54 I don't think it was. 01:22-00 Wait- 01:22-04 Did I screw that up? 01:22-07 Maybe 01:22-12 Korra, why'd you ban Bobjoe? 01:22-15 Unban him please. 01:22-26 Because I came to chat and saw a anon going like "Hahaha" 01:22-42 I made a joke, and he laughed at it. 01:22-46 Well next time make sure not to do it to quickly. 01:22-50 See the staff chat for my evidence against it. 01:22-51 It is obvious what happened, Chase McFly. 01:23-10 ~ Bobjoe177 has joined the chat ~ 01:23-11 Anyway, I unbanned. 01:23-17 Sorry for that. 01:23-19 Welcome, Bobjoe177. 01:23-20 Ah, good, good. 01:23-21 I thought you were someone else. 01:23-21 Apologies for that. He meant you no harm. 01:23-24 pain 01:23-30 And what is "pain"? 01:23-34 Yeah, it was a false positive. 01:23-41 Baby, don't HURT me? 01:23-53 Now, i should be kicked for that awful joke. 01:23-58 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has been kicked by Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls ~ 01:23-58 like he was being a pain 01:23-59 Nah. 01:24-04 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 01:24-16 I asked them what brought them here and apparently he said that Chase did. 01:24-24 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:24-34 Ah, now we have 2 Bobs lol. 01:24-39 if you had been here you would have known that kora fanatic 01:24-48 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:24-51 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:25-05 Hey Bobby Hart! o/ 01:25-10 That doesn't matter, CMF 01:25-11 No need to get confrontational. 01:25-11 I was only doing my job, and your ban was quickly undone once it was realized to be a mistake. 01:25-17 No, it's okay. He already knows. I gave him some evidence that you are not a sockpuppet. 01:25-24 @Bobjoe you wanna join the RP here? 01:25-45 Now I remember why I'm cautious when delivering bans. 01:25-46 ok korra 01:26-27 anyways moving on 01:27-03 no thanks falco 01:27-08 We must discuss SpongeBob 01:27-28 Though I've made similar mistakes before, but they were blocks not bans. 01:27-33 SpongeBob? :P 01:27-45 I used to have a good SpongeBob laugh. 01:28-08 whats the diference between a block and a ban 01:28-17 A ban prevents you from rejoining chat. 01:28-21 ^ 01:28-28 A block prevents you from editing on the wiki, Discussions, and joining chat. 01:28-29 A block prevents you from editing as well. 01:28-30 Bans are only from chat, you can still edit the wiki. 01:28-35 ^ 01:28-35 gotcha 01:28-39 A block is like where you get banned from the wiki 01:28-48 And you can still ban other users if you are a chat mod or admin. 01:28-51 I belive Bob gets it, Bob. 01:29-02 Anyway this is dead by Sep '18 unless Heaven returns. 01:29-11 True SF 01:29-16 ?? 01:29-55 Bobjoe, South's making a sort of joke. 01:30-02 @South Maybe I should be the understudy for her characters 01:30-05 Is it really a joke? 01:30-22 A meme you know. 01:30-26 Mess went on break until the end of the summer and said no to having understudies. 01:30-26 Aka the RP and wiki halts. 01:30-28 Nope, this is for the first time it is bnot/b a joke. 01:30-35 This is the bsummer/b. 01:30-41 If Messenger of Heaven does not return, 01:30-42 ok theeeennnn 01:30-46 This is going to be dead by Sep '18. 01:30-48 Summer is like for another month 01:31-08 or TWO depending on when summer ends where MoH is 01:31-08 Month and a half. In TDL time and activity surges, 01:31-11 Let's just make the non canon RP canon 01:31-11 That is significant. 01:31-35 Not sure. 01:31-46 Tell me, 01:31-48 I mean we shouldn't cancel the canon RP. 01:31-50 ~ Bobjoe177 has left the chat ~ 01:31-53 At leats we can still chat. 01:32-02 Does TKF know when summer ends? 01:32-06 We could temporarily remove her characters 01:32-19 We can't just remove main characters, Falco. 01:32-19 Out of the question. 01:32-21 ~ Bobjoe177 has joined the chat ~ 01:32-32 If she does not return this is going to be dead. 01:32-33 Welcome, Bobjoe177. 01:32-33 Wb Bobjoe. 01:32-40 @Korra we could make the non canon RP canon 01:32-43 We MUST get understudies for her characters sadly 01:32-51 i didnt mean to leave 01:33-00 Ah. #Bobjoe 01:33-05 *@ 01:33-09 She said no, Hart. 01:33-29 This must be done for the sake of TDL, TheKorraFanatic! 01:33-31 She can change! 01:33-33 I disagree with making the non-canon RP canon. 01:33-37 This must be done for the sake of TDL, TheKorraFanatic! 01:33-37 01:33-40 me too 01:33-41 lol 01:33-45 This'll be dead without MoH to RP! 01:33-49 We should get an understudy for her character. 01:34-06 Yeah this will long be forgotten. 01:34-18 Part of having understudies was the character's owner agreeing. 01:34-20 She said no. 01:34-25 True. 01:34-34 I did not think it would end like this honestly. 01:34-41 Oh, right. 01:34-41 So making the non canon RP canon could be a good alternative 01:34-53 I still disagree. 01:34-56 TDL will be missed 01:35-05 Because remember the story-line is quite different. 01:35-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:35-14 ^ 01:35-15 Yeah. 01:35-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:35-18 The storyline of the NC RP is fanfiction 01:35-24 Indeed. 01:35-37 Doomed, doomed. 01:35-41 I cannot believe this. 01:35-42 Gone! 01:35-57 Might as well return to 2017 TDL at this point. 01:36-01 Farewell, TDL! 01:36-06 TDL 2.0. would probably come in 2019 01:36-25 Sadly, 01:36-32 2017 TDL was a nightmare. 01:36-33 Dead by Sept '18 adopted by Jul 19 01:36-53 I thought that community consensus could still override agreement regarding understudies in that user's absence. 01:37-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:37-07 We need an alternative plan to do for the canon RP 01:37-14 We all thought that,, CS65, 01:37-14 That may actually work, Syde. 01:37-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:37-21 but sadly that is not the case :( 01:37-30 If we take away the rights to keep control over their character, then we become too powerful against the community. 01:38-01 It would be the community's choice tho 01:38-06 Too powerful against the community? 01:38-37 I mean; 01:38-37 This is extremely important to say the least! 01:39-03 Yes, the administration would be too powerful if we start holding votes to have understudies without the author/adopter's permission. 01:39-03 A key part of creating the understudies proposal was that the creator would have the chance to not assign an understudy. 01:39-38 Oh, right. 01:39-50 Ot 01:39-53 Whoops. 01:39-58 We need to find a loophole in being able to do the canon RP without her and without killing off her characters 01:40-02 It's going to be rather awkward though. 01:40-04 True. 01:40-16 What is the purpose of this discussion. 01:40-26 GTG. 01:40-27 Wasn't there a clear time limit for when community can override a user? 01:40-30 This serves no purpose. 01:40-38 Farewell, Chase McFly. 01:40-40 No need for this! 01:40-45 see ya 01:40-45 Farewell, Chase McFly. 01:40-50 im leaving too 01:40-51 Yeah, what's this about overriding character rights? 01:41-03 ~ Bobjoe177 has left the chat ~ 01:41-04 Farewell, Bobjoe177. 01:41-47 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:41-52 I cannot agree to that. 01:42-14 Last resort would be to kill off her characters 01:42-20 As much as I agree that Mess needs a break, I do wish that we'd had time to make a backup plan. 01:42-33 She's also my understudy. 01:42-50 Indeed. 01:42-56 I wonder if MoH thought about any of this. 01:43-04 @Jack you're gonna need a different understudy then 01:43-06 Indeed she did 01:43-14 Bye bye TDL 01:43-28 I'm not sure whether she did or didn't, but it's put ourselves in a difficult situation. 01:43-33 Or just randomly thought "Oh, I'm going to leave until summer ends and say no to having understudies. As well as remain gone until administration reviews ends" and just go. 01:43-42 *went, not go 01:43-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:43-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:43-56 Huh!>? 01:44-08 Speak to MoH, TKF 01:44-13 TDL depends on it! :( 01:44-17 Unfournately only options are convince her to return or just let T.D.L. die. 01:44-23 That is it. 01:44-26 NOTHING else. 01:44-27 ^ 01:44-30 Or at least a U.S. 01:44-38 I requested her to come on chat. 01:44-47 Killing off her characters might be the only solution 01:44-53 So.. 01:45-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:45-03 SO, 01:45-03 Majorly chapter-throwing is the only solution? 01:45-08 I have an idea. 01:45-20 But she is a main character. 01:45-21 Tell us, CS65. 01:45-41 The only option is to have MOH's character be missing until the end of summer! 01:45-44 Talk about interruptions. 01:45-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:45-57 But I'm typing my answer. 01:46-03 How? We can't just say she was gone for this part. 01:46-04 There is no solution. 01:46-05 Just type it, Syde. 01:46-09 No need to say you're typing it. 01:46-10 Your only options are: 01:46-11 Wait Jack. 01:46-20 --convince her to return. --convince a US. --move on from TDL. 01:46-23 That is it. 01:46-27 Hang on. 01:46-28 No special shit, nothing magical. 01:46-29 I was talking to Bob. 01:46-31 No killing off, no nothing! 01:46-32 The only option is to let TDL die 01:46-43 Can we wait for me to type my answer? 01:46-47 Maybe her character could be kidnapped or...... 01:46-51 C.Syde65: Literally type the answer. 01:46-55 That might work. 01:47-00 There's another word. 01:47-06 It's just not coming to my head. 01:47-09 @Syde that's a good idea 01:47-15 You can't put your finger on it C.Syde65? 01:47-21 You can just taste it with the tip of your tongue, 01:47-21 Syde: Please stop saying you're typing your answer and asking us to stop talking so that you can type it. 01:47-21 As South said, literally just type it. 01:47-26 but cannot bring it to the tastebuds? 01:47-28 Abducted, transported. 01:47-36 Ah! 01:47-56 There's a word where you transport someone from one place to another. 01:47-57 That would make sense given her alternate persona was created after her kidnapping. 01:48-03 Ah, yeah. 01:48-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:48-17 That could work 01:48-18 How can we do such a thing to make it not just some shitty obvious plot thing? Make sure it is detailed, 01:48-21 with motivations, analysis. 01:48-23 Welcome, 01:48-26 bbigMother Cat. 01:48-27 o/ 01:48-35 Korra, your sister is now on. Now, explain away. 01:48-37 Hey Mess! o/ 01:48-39 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 01:48-46 i was summoned? 01:48-47 Why me, Dippy? 01:48-47 All of us must discuss this. 01:48-59 Of course. 01:49-02 Well no. I just asked you to join due to the discussion. 01:49-05 MoH your characters need understudies TDL will die if there wont 01:49-05 I said it for yall 01:49-17 Nope. 01:49-22 As SF said: 01:49-30 I was suggesting that maybe Mess' character could be kidnapped, explaining the absence of her character. 01:49-30 well I wont make just anyone an Understudy 01:49-32 --convince her to return. --convince a US. --move on from TDL. 01:49-32 That is it. 01:49-36 Lol 01:49-45 plus i told Korra to DM when its my turn and i'll reply 01:49-55 No one has replied for days now. 01:50-03 yes because its Korra's turn 01:50-10 Yes, because Korra is often busy. 01:50-13 Was I the last one to reply! 01:50-20 Was I the last one to reply! 01:50-29 Hold on, so Messenger of Heaven is willing to partake? 01:50-29 why was i needed! 01:50-43 So the whole discussion of the day was a waste, no more than this? 01:50-46 Because it was about you. 01:50-49 However, instead of focusing on "no one replied today", we should focus on the long-term plan aka how we're going to manage the RP when a bureaucrat leaves for the whole summer. 01:51-06 i am taking a break but for the sake of TDL i'm willing to reply to the RP when its my characters turn 01:51-15 interestin' 01:51-19 Then it's solved! 01:51-23 I suggested maybe her character being kidnapped, but willing to reply to the RP works as well. 01:51-30 Well, Syde, 01:51-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:51-40 i'm taking a break from most things to work on my book 01:51-40 We can't just randomly throw a storyline such as that in. 01:51-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:51-51 melissa isnt kidnapped until season 2 01:51-53 But we kinda did mention a bit of it. 01:51-58 As Mess just said. 01:51-59 So then, Messenger of Heaven was willing to roleplay, 01:52-04 Whole discussion of day was a waste, 01:52-10 Dead by August 1st. 01:52-15 i told Korra this first thing this morning! 01:52-16 Not exactly just throw it in. 01:52-19 But plan it. 01:52-24 Yeah this is dead by august 1st. 01:52-31 Business as normal everyone. 01:52-31 Dead by Sept 29th 2018 01:52-32 Hold on, I'm typing my reply. 01:52-37 Hold on, I'm typing my reply. 01:52-48 Hold on, I'm typing my reply. 01:52-54 back to listening to Dolly Parton 01:53-00 Wait 01:53-03 I'm typing my reply. 01:53-14 ^ This must never be done again. 01:53-21 Everyone here is part of TDL staff except for me! 01:53-27 Yeah everyone go back to business as normal. 01:53-36 and poor, poor Syde BOT of course 01:53-36 Damn waste of time! 01:53-46 Of course she knew what she was doing; 01:53-49 As she was a Bureau. 01:53-50 I wanna introduce my characters 01:54-00 They shall be introduced when it is time to do so. 01:54-05 Just have them barge in yelling on the top of their lungs. 01:54-06 What's wrong with Syde BOT? 01:54-06 Soon, FL99 01:54-16 Explain, Syde. 01:54-17 Oh. 01:54-27 What's there to explain? 01:54-38 What made you ask what was wrong with him? 01:54-43 @Korra them yelling would ruin the point of them being thieves. 01:54-57 I am sorry, 01:55-01 I shall introduce Richard Smith by having them barge in yelling on the top of their lungs. 01:55-02 But this was sarcasm. 01:55-09 Not really. 01:55-16 And I mean, 01:55-24 Thieves CAN barge in screaming. 01:55-32 ok someone find my original neko pfp pleaseee i want it back 01:55-34 They'll just be idiots like real life. 01:55-50 I was confused but I understand why Bob said that now. 01:55-52 Simply go to an old revision of the staff page, MoH. 01:55-54 ! 01:55-58 Hang on. 01:55-59 https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/190549f2-4d45-4f96-8aec-833bbff538be/scale-to-width-down/150#.png 01:56-00 I must get a new icon 01:56-02 ! 01:56-02 I'll get it. 01:56-03 It's small though. 01:56-04 @Mess check the staff page history as that pic would be there. 01:56-09 Or google "cute anime pics", like how you found it last time 01:56-25 thx Jack 01:56-26 She probably found it under "hot neko pics"! 01:56-27 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/339569414720585728/339658214285246464/112989890.jpg 01:56-33 Not that it's hot, but you get the sarcasm. 01:56-34 There it is. 01:56-40 True. 01:56-42 Sure, TKF. 01:57-01 Syde got a better one. 01:57-05 The original MoH will soon return. 01:57-05 Ah, MoH 01:57-17 Yeah, I did. 01:57-18 That is not the original. 01:57-22 Huh? 01:57-28 I am not changing my icon for a while 01:57-36 I was able to find it with Google Image Search. 01:57-41 I am not changing my icon for a while. 01:57-52 Oh yeah. 01:57-55 /sendannouncement Messenger misses family friends and quotev has joined Team Demon Light. 01:58-03 You tricked me! 01:58-10 Whoever did that. 01:58-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:58-31 That is the only original, pure Messenger. 01:58-39 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/246075715714416641/467865051580334080/unknown.png 01:58-41 VSTF tools. 01:58-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:58-48 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:58-55 :o 01:58-56 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:59-13 How did you get that? 01:59-14 sPhalanx him./s No, don't. 01:59-24 TyA showed it. 02:00-42 Ah. 02:01-17 Yeah sure. 02:01-42 I rememba back in 2017, 02:01-50 not letting me upload a new avatar 02:01-51 When I thought Dippy had a good chance of joining VSTF. 02:02-21 Well, I don't think I ever did have. 02:02-45 Why! 02:02-54 Just try it on a website not TDL, Messenger of Heaven. 02:02-59 As TDL is glitchy and barely functional. 02:03-03 You were a fierce counter-vandal, up in the high ranks, like Starry and RainA> 02:03-03 Maybe esb, cc, etc. 02:03-06 *. 02:03-09 *. 02:03-23 lol. 02:06-09 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:06-21 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:08-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:08-48 wb Falco! o/ 02:09-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:09-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:10-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:11-05 wb Mess! o/ 02:11-05 i lurk >:) 02:11-56 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:11-59 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:12-01 Korra what was that resizing site you gave me once? 02:12-08 Uh. 02:12-41 http://www.freemake.com/blog/how-to-resize-an-image/ 02:12-41 This? 02:12-53 mhm 02:12-55 thx 02:13-10 i lurk >:) 02:13-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:13-36 So that website is literally just upscaling? 02:13-41 I attac, I protect, but most importantly, I lurl. >:) 02:13-48 I see, I see. 02:14-06 *lukr 02:14-09 *lurk 02:14-12 Sorry, typing with one hand. 02:14-14 ~ TSM XG3L has joined the chat ~ 02:14-21 Afternoon Mr. Haptic. 02:14-23 Hi! 02:14-29 Hey Mikey (Robin) 02:14-36 Brb, 02:14-47 Welcome, TSM XG3L. 02:15-07 ~ TSM XG3L has left the chat ~ 02:15-41 I am typing this with on hand 02:15-51 one 02:16-00 K 02:17-30 oh 02:24-14 TDL dead by Sept 18 02:25-22 Nope 02:28-20 Nope. 02:28-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:28-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:37-07 https://wssu-geriatric-physical-therapy.wikia.com/wiki/WSSU_Geriatric_Physical_Therapy_Wiki 02:37-07 Do you guys think this is spam? 02:37-26 I would assume so, but there's multiple users working on this over the span of yesterday and today. 02:37-26 I'm not sure. 02:37-50 Idk 02:38-10 Ask a vstf member maybe? 02:38-14 Possibly. 02:38-39 nope 02:38-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:39-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:39-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:42-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:42-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:43-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:46-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:46-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:50-21 Test. 02:51-28 This chat is dead! 02:52-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:52-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:54-31 Indeed. 02:55-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:56-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:06-04 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:06-51 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:06-52 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:06-58 I: 03:07-14 And what is |:? 03:07-15 o/ 03:07-17 o/ 03:07-25 Hey Q! O/ 03:07-29 It was a mistake 03:07-34 Sure. 03:08-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:08-34 I’m trying to type with one hand on my phone 03:08-48 Rip. 03:09-00 is it bad that i've been on CCC a year and only have 348 edits? 03:09-08 Nope! 03:09-15 You are not required to have a large edit count. 03:09-22 No? 03:09-42 no i'm not but i seem like a lazy editor to myself tbhlol 03:09-47 Sad. 03:09-53 Never do tbhlol EVER again. 03:09-55 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:10-09 i will whenever i want !!! 03:10-17 Nope. 03:10-23 Yep 03:12-08 oh make that 354 03:12-30 Sure. 03:13-00 It's not bad at all. 03:19-19 lol hey Korra remember Eli Shane 2105 03:19-34 Yes. 03:19-59 i was cleaning up my message wall and found a few posts from them 03:20-20 that was indeed a strange user 03:21-06 Sure. 03:31-07 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:31-14 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:31-25 wb Q! O/ 03:31-50 http://prntscr.com/k6l0jw 03:31-51 ^ 03:32-04 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:33-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:34-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:34-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:35-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:37-06 Honestly if someone asks me that question again, I probably won't even answer. I've been asked that at least once and it's annoying. 03:37-25 Which one? 03:38-00 The question as to why I always seem to be in chat, but don't always say anything in chat. Usually that's when I'm busy doing something else. 03:39-02 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:39-33 Was that screenshot from main chat? 03:40-12 @Korra 03:40-23 PM. 03:40-48 ok 03:42-17 wb Q! O/ 03:46-14 Hm. 03:46-18 Uh, 03:46-39 How was colored text done again using ChatTags? 03:46-39 Been a while and I kinda forgot. 03:47-15 c="color" 03:47-20 Sorry. 03:47-28 I actually typed something. 03:47-30 something like c="color" 03:47-31 I will DM it. 03:47-34 Yeah, that. 03:47-46 c="#cc3300"Test. 03:47-54 Success. 03:48-09 (facepalm) Rouge. 03:48-16 First he thought I linked an unsafe site. 03:48-38 Then he freaked out over a screen-shot going like "Omg, what is that! It's recording our chat" 03:48-38 Now he can't understand that the global nav is having a bug. 03:48-47 ~ Aiihuan has joined the chat ~ 03:48-58 Aii! o/ 03:49-05 Hi! 03:49-06 Aiii. < 3 c: 03:49-07 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:49-19 < 3 03:49-30 Wow lol. 03:49-32 Hi. 03:49-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:49-39 OMG, Jack. 03:49-42 What is that!!11 03:49-43 An crap. 03:49-45 Meant Dippy. 03:49-55 >An crap 03:49-55 *A crap 03:50-02 * an 03:50-22 IDK. 03:50-28 If Korra says it is an, it is an. : p 03:50-32 Nope! 03:50-37 Yep! 03:50-51 I will have a new name color and font before tonight is over. 03:51-05 Ooh, nice. c: 03:51-10 Hm. 03:51-10 Interesting. 03:51-13 *tonight is over* 03:51-20 c="#ff6600" Test. 03:51-26 Want more of an indigo color. (therp) 03:52-43 c="indigo"Test. 03:52-56 Literally typed indigo. 03:53-14 That's strange 03:53-29 The version of Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Rey on YouTube is different from the version I used to hear on the radio 03:53-38 Interestin' 03:54-57 >It's a bug. 03:55-20 >I will bbiguNEVER/b/big/u have nofitications again. 03:55-22 c="#000000" There we go. 03:55-22 03:55-37 lol- 03:55-43 Who's the rogue tho? 03:55-46 He literally did that! 03:55-52 Okay, maybe not "NEVER", but still! 03:56-36 Not to mention I still haven't figured out how to fix the global navigation bar so that it looks the way it did before the update. 03:57-15 You're not supposed to! 03:57-25 Sure. 03:57-28 I did NOT say this. 03:57-34 Just accept change, CS65. 03:58-29 Sorry, but I'm responsible for maintaining that CSS code. So I can't exactly do that. 04:00-52 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 04:01-06 I'm gonna head out now 04:01-07 \o 04:01-20 \o 04:01-52 o/ 04:02-22 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 04:03-58 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~